Alav HaShalom
by Mararawr
Summary: What if a certain NCIS agent has to tell logan that his brother died? A Lova One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

He looked at the dark-haired, brown-eyed woman who was standing in front of him. She looked so misplaced in his kitchen. So was tall, muscular and thin. Her skin was a fascinating mixture of gold and brown. She looked like she just stepped out of a magazine. She was breath-taking gorgeous. _Damn_ he thought _she's kinda hot._

**"May I introduce myself. Officer David. Ziva David Mossad. I assume I'm talking to Logan Mitchell?"**

_Officer? Mossad?_

**"Y-Yes. L-Logan. That's me."** He stuttered.

She looked at him with an expression he had never seen before. _O-Oh_ he realized this could only mean one thing. Bad news.

**"I'm sorry to say this but…your brother. Phillip. He died."**

Pain crashed into his heart with such intensity it felt like he had been stabbed. No, no this isn't happening. No!

**"NO!"** he screamed. Ziva got closer to him. **"I'm sorry Logan."**

He didn't even hear what she said. He fell down on the floor. Phillip. His 25 year old brother. NCIS-agent in DC. **"What happened?"** Logan asked.

Ziva sighed. She looked uncomfortable. Logan could tell she had known Phillip. Otherwise she wouldn't be so affected by his death. **"I'm really sorry, we were working on a case together: The port-to-port-killer. But the killer…He had kidnapped Phillip. We tried to find him and catch the killer but we were too late. We found Phi- your brother this morning. This isn't his usual M.O. So we assume it's something personal because he also…"** she didn't finish the last sentence.

**"What do you mean? What is his usual M.O.? Why personal?"**

**"I'm not allowed to give out information about that. I'm really sorry"**

Logan looked at her in disbelief.** "You just told me my brother got murdered and that it's personal, but you still expect me not to ask after the killer? Or why you think it's personal?"**

He started to scream **"God Zeevah what do you expect me to do?"**

She swallowed. **"Calm down Logan.."**

He felt tears stinging his eyes. He felt exposed, naked, vulnerable. Why?

**"I know how you feel"** she said. **"Yeah right.." **he answered.

He looked into her eyes. They were colored the darkest brown he had ever seen. Almost black.** "I know exactly how you feel Logan! My brother's also dead. And, unlike your situation, his death was my fault. And no don't tell me that's bullshit. I SHOT HIM. SO YES I KINDA KNOW HOW YOU FEEL RIGHT NOW LOGAN!"** He shuddered.

**"You can go to sleep and blame him! You can blame someone for his death. But I can only blame myself."** Tears started to stream down her face. He swallowed slowly.** "Stop blaming yourself. I'm sure there was a reason for…killing him."**

She grinned. It was a dark, ice-cold grin. He stepped closer, invading her personal space. But instead of pushing him away as he expected her to she let it happen. He looked at her, they were standing so close to each other, their noses almost touched.

** "It doesn't get better."** She whispered. **"I will never forget him."** Without any warning he crushed his lips against hers, pushing his tongue inside her mouth. He didn't think about it. He just….did. It felt right. He just wanted to give her presence another meaning; he wanted to forget why she was there in the first place. He wanted to make it feel like she was there for him, not because of his brother. He just wanted to forget it for a couple of minutes. It wasn't about him, nor about her.

She moaned as he bit her. She leaned back as he started to trail kisses down her neck. He ripped her blouse open and pushed her down on the kitchen floor. Her breath became rapid and she started to tug at the buttons of his jeans. He got out of his jeans as quick as possible, then helped her out her own jeans. He stood up and stepped out of his boxershorts, maintaining the eye contact between him and Ziva. She got rid of her panties as fast as she could. Without one word she pulled him down. He looked at her, and watched her head fall back as he pushed into her.

**Let's say…15 Minutes later**

She quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed as fast as possible.** "I'm sorry"** Logan whispered hoarsely. She just shrugged **"It doesn't matter. I know what that was about. It's a normal reaction I guess. Good-bye Logan."** He blocked her way as she wanted to leave. **"Just…try to catch that bastard. And…Take care of you Zeevah."** She nodded **"I will Logan. I swear. And by the way..It's pronounced ZIVA…" **


End file.
